petdiabetesfandomcom-20200216-history
Case:Sam
This information as of 3/10/06. I'm keeping track also in my Livejournal. Sam's BGs have been very much in the 400-500 range as an average since dx in Nov., with the occasional odd low BG to keep me on my toes. Since switching to PZI in late Jan. 2006, his numbers overall haven't improved much. So, a couple of weeks ago, I decided to do something different, because what I was doing just wasn't working. I did two things: first, I changed shot locations. I'm able to get a good tent under the armpit, although I've moved up more towards the flank (and I alternate, depending on which side Sam presents to me). I think that's been a big improvement, because he's not fussing at me now with his shots. I was shooting in the scruff, in between the shoulder blades, and I had a hard time getting a good tent, and he fussed a lot, leading me to believe I was shooting into a fat layer. The second thing I changed was diet. I wanted to stop free feeding Sam, and take away dry. However, how could I do this and still get everyone fed? My 3 younger civvies presented a challenge. I can separate them in my room with food. For the first couple days I did this, they were pretty freaked out, and didn't eat much. I'm separating them, because I"m still giving them dry, mixed with Wellness for each feeding. But I wanted to cut the dry from Sam's diet. Civvies haven't been too happy, but after a couple of weeks, they're getting the hang of things, and are eating. I slowly phased out the dry (EVO) from Sam's diet, and increased the Wellness. Sam's up to 2 5.5oz cans a day (and it's costing me a fortune, but I love the not-so-little bastard). At this point, I take up the civvies' plates and toss the leftovers, so I know Sam isn't getting any dry. Sam gets 1/2 can Wellness before each shot, and a timed feeder opens up at +4-+5 with the other 1/2. He may be grazing, but I'm sure he's eating some if not all of the snack. Sam's BG plummeted. It was immediate and dramatic. I'm working on fine tuning the doses, but as of this morning, Sam had been below 200 for 48 hours. It would have been more, but I gave a fur shot on Wednesday (3/8/06), and he was high. I'm trying to determine if 1.5u is enough to keep him low, and still take advantage of overlap. In the past week, his numbers have been: 3/3/06: AM PS: 470, 2u PM PS: 529, 2.5u 3/4/06: AM PS: 149, 2.5u +4, 55, gave snack PM PS: 517, 2.5u +10, 283 3/5/06: AM PS: 485, 2.5u +4: 123 +7.5: 64, gave snack +9.5: 123 PM PS: 220, 2.5u 3/6/06: (no dry from here forward) AM PS: 474, 2.5u PM PS: 555, 2.5u 3/7/06: AM PS: 182 PM PS: 108 +1: 159, 1u 3/8/06: AM PS: 507, fur shot. Discovered 1u is not enough from previous shot PM PS: 483, 2.5u 3/9/06: AM PS: 107 +1: 203, 2u PM PS: 114 +1: 162, 1.5u 3/10/06: AM PS: 175, 1.5u Further Reading More at this url Category:Male cases Category:Feline cases Category:Humulin N cases Category:BCP PZI cases Category:low-carb casesCategory:Feline male casesCategory:Feline low-carb casesCategory:PZI cases